With the development of display technology, thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) devices have become important display devices in modern IT and video products. With the constant development of flat panel display technology, high resolution, high contrast, high refresh rate, narrow-frame and thinning design have become a main development trend of flat panel display. Gate-driver On Array (GOA) technology is now widely used in flat display panels. By using the GOA technology, costs of gate drive chips can be saved and widths of frames of display panels can also be reduced. The GOA technology is beneficial to the popular narrow-frame design at present, and is also an important technology in panel design in the future.
A boost capacitor is often required in a conventional a-Si (amorphous silicon) GOA circuit. As shown in FIG. 1, in a gate drive unit of a conventional GOA circuit, one end of a boost capacitor is connected to node Q, and the other end thereof is connected to a gate line of the gate drive unit used for outputting a gate drive signal. When the gate drive signal is outputted, the boost capacitor can raise up a potential at node Q to ensure normal output of the gate drive unit.
However, such a-Si GOA circuit also has a disadvantage. Since the boost capacitor is directly connected to the gate line, when the gate drive signal is outputted, the boost capacitor pulls up a potential at node Q on the one hand, and it also becomes a parasitic capacitor of the gate line on the other hand. This directly results in more serious RC delay of the gate drive signal. In particular, with an increase of panel size and resolution, load capacitance of gate lines will become increasingly larger. According to the above design, the boost capacitor will make the problem of RC delay of the gate drive signal become more prominent. In this case, it is likely to cause that pixels in the panel are not sufficiently charged, thus adversely affecting display quality of the panel.